


New Skin for the Old Ceremony

by havisham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Alucard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Banter, Blood Drinking, Face Slapping, Humor, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Trevor, Stupidity, What Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Trevor discovers that the best way to resist temptation is to give into it -- or some nonsense like that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really intended to watch _Castlevania_ except, hey, Richard Armitage voice! And vampire nonsense - I am always down for more vampire nonsense.

They were a few miles away from Gresit when Trevor felt the telltale flush of warmth that warned of his oncoming heat. He groaned to himself. Once again, God pissed on him and his joke of a life. 

Neither Sypha nor Alucard noticed his reaction, which was good. He could take his medicine when they stopped for a rest and all would be well. He really had nothing to be worried about. He'd been an unclaimed omega in Wallachia for more than twelve years and no randy alpha fuck had gotten to him yet, though many had died in the attempt.

There was nothing and no one could tie him down, or his name wasn't Trevor Belmont of House Belmont. 

*

A few hours later, Trevor watched in numb horror as the sack he kept his medicine in was eaten by a night creature just a few moments before Alucard sliced through its neck and it burst into flames. Alucard looked over at him and frowned. “Why are you standing there and gaping, Belmont?” 

“Fuck off,” Trevor blustered, turning away to slice down another one -- and hide his growing arousal. How long had it been since he had taken the last dose? Not so long, surely? Why was his heat coming on so quickly? 

He glanced quickly over at Alucard. Of course that unbearable son of Dracula was an _alpha_. 

With his senses muffled by the medicine, Trevor had barely noticed before. The difference between omegas, alphas and betas were not immediately discernible to the human eye, no matter what the church claimed. 

Omegas were not always Eve-like sirens of temptation, nor were alphas heroic Davids to be tempted. (Though wouldn't it make more sense to call omegas _Bathshebas_ , then? No matter, the church always got things wrong anyway, the bunch of virginal betas that they were.) 

Anyway, one couldn't tell by looking.

But by smell? Oh, there could be no doubt about it. Scent never lied. And Alucard smelled _wonderful_ , like Trevor’s memories of Christmas mornings at Belmont manor before it burned -- piney freshness combined with delicate notes of spice, warm comfort mixed in with intoxicating danger. 

He was a vampire. He should smell _dead._

 _God. I want him! Himhimhimhimhim,_ screamed the primitive part of Trevor's mind, the part that either didn't know or didn't care that a Belmont couldn't possibly want to be fucked by some blond scion of Dracula. 

It wasn't possible, wasn't advisable, and it would _never_ happen. 

*

“Why do you smell like that, Belmont?” Alucard demanded, sniffing at Trevor’s neck like that was a normal thing to do. Trevor felt another wave of heat wash through him as he edged away from Alucard and his dangerous nose. They were holed up in the Belmont hold at the moment and things were getting dangerously close. 

“Ignore it, ignore it,” Trevor muttered, trying to keep his eyes ahead to a bookshelf in front of him. The spines told of their contents: animal husbandry and farming techniques. All gratifyingly unerotic. He should think of that. “Sypha is working on a suppressants as we speak. She'll be done in an hour.” 

Sypha, a beta, had been surprised to hear of Trevor’s predicament. “Why didn't you tell me earlier? Are you stupid?” 

Trevor opened his mouth to argue before closing it again and hanging his head. He was stupid. There was no getting around that. Sypha told him that she'd never made a suppressant before but -- here her eyes took a gleam of scientific glee that Trevor could not help but distrust -- the Belmont archives would surely have a spell that she could whip in no time. 

Actually she hadn't said in no time. She had, in fact, said that it could be some time and that Trevor should avoid being around Alucard until she was finished. That was easy for her to say, but Trevor had been trying to avoid Alucard all morning but wherever he turned, it seemed like that was exactly where Alucard was, pretending he had been there first. 

If he didn't know better, Trevor would say that the sullen -- why had he first thought _silken_ , like how Alucard’s fine, fair hair must no doubt be -- half-vampire was doing it deliberately. But that was not the case, Trevor knew. Because the same thing was happening to him. He seemed to be able to find Alucard no matter what. 

It seemed as though both of their steps were magnetized. No matter where they turned, they would find each other. 

It was really, _really_ annoying. 

“Anyway,” Trevor said, “Get away from me. I can’t stand it anymore.” 

“Why?” Alucard drew back and pulled up a seat, sprawling lazily on what was possibly the most comfortable chair in the library, by the way he stretched out on it. “Don’t tell me where I can go, Belmont. What are you making a fuss for?” 

Trevor decided that his deliberately casual tone was mocking him. Anger boiled up within him and he was glad. He could use it. “It’s because I’m an omega and you’re an alpha, you witless bloodsucker,” he hissed. “Could I make it more obvious?” 

Alucard frowned at him. “That's nothing new, surely? I don’t think you as lesser than me -- on that account. My mother was a great champion of omega rights.” 

Trevor felt a throb in his head that had nothing to do with pheromones and had everything to do how appallingly stupid Alucard was.

“I know that Lisa Tepes was apparently hundreds of years ahead of everyone else and I truly wish she had been your immortal parent instead-- but why wouldn’t she be supportive of omega rights when she was one?” 

Alucard looked vaguely offended. “What do you mean? Mother was an alpha.” 

Trevor felt as though his brain was melting. “Are you saying that Dracula was an _omega_? _Him?_ ” He almost said -- the Devil himself but reconsidered his words. He didn’t want to offend the Devil’s son, just now. 

“Yes?” Alucard said, giving him a bored look. “Presumably he still is.” 

“Ah. Well, that's very -- _interesting_.” Trevor thought of generations of Belmont alphas who could’ve used this knowledge to their advantage and had utterly failed to do so. Perhaps they hadn't known, or perhaps they had some kind of quixotic code of honor that prevented them from hitting their enemy at his weakest point, a code that they had failed to pass down to their very last descendent. 

“But -- the undead don’t go into heat,” Alucard said, ever helpful. Of course. Trevor sighed. Nothing was ever fair in this horrible world. “Anyway, please stop thinking of my father having sex. Thank you.” 

“I --” Trevor closed his eyes and tried to get back in control. That was a very strong image he suddenly had, even though he'd never seen Dracula before. Trevor assumed he was like Alucard, but _more._ It was frightening, as well as deeply exciting. But time was passing. He had to move on. “All right, I’ve stopped now. Continue.” 

“Would it be so very bad if we were to fuck?” Alucard said this casually, but Trevor him well enough now to know that Alucard did nothing casually. 

“That would be very stupid and short-sighted thing to do,” Trevor declared. He didn’t quite know what possessed him to stalk over to where Alucard was sprawled still but he did it, bending down to have a clearer look at Alucard’s face.

Alucard looked up at him, sly humor in those golden eyes. “That's true. You've fought hard against it too.” 

“I have,” Trevor agreed. “It would be very hypocritical of me to suddenly change my mind now.” 

“But only I would know that,” Alucard said. “Do I seem like the kind of person to betray a confidence?” 

“You seem like a person who has never had a confidence to betray.” 

Alucard frowned, offended. “It isn't that you’re completely wrong, but I disliked how you said it.” 

Trevor sighed. “Look, it's not that I'm totally opposed… For a vampire, you're quite tolerable-looking --” 

“Why, thank you,” Alucard said flatly. 

“But --,” Trevor frowned. Was he really going to say this? In front of Alucard, whom he still, in the back of his mind, desperately wanted to impress? “I'm not ready for that.” 

“What?” 

“You know! Fighting your omega father and his army of night creatures, it isn't the best time to start a family, is it?” 

Alucard stared at him for a moment, his expression blank. Then, his face cleared up and he burst into peals of laughter. Trevor waited for him to finish but it went on too long. 

Impatiently, he said, “Hey, stop laughing. I'm serious.” 

“Belmont. I said _fuck_ , not get you with a child. I shudder to think how that would turn out.” 

“While I agree that would be a disaster, it is the 15th century. These things go hand-in-hand.” 

“Not with my mother’s innovations. The Speakers too have a herb that contracts such effects. It's science, not magic, that saves us.” 

“Science,” Trevor sighed. “To be honest, I barely know what that is. When you and Sypha discuss it, it makes me anxious and frightened, but --well. Why not, then? We’ll fuck for science.” 

“That's not what I meant,” Alucard said before Trevor bent down on and kissed him. Alucard hissed against his mouth before he grabbing Trevor by the hair and pulling him tight against him. They stared at each for a moment, eyes wild. 

It was like, Trevor though, getting to the point of drunkenness where everything was permissible, because nothing mattered. This didn't matter. They kissed again. How Alucard’s mouth pressed against his -- it didn't matter. How surprisingly hot he felt against Trevor, it didn't matter. All Trevor was doing was satisfying his animal lust, with no regard for anything else. 

Such depraved acts would get him excommunicated -- if he wasn't already. 

Alucard pulled him down to the floor, putting off a cloud of dust around them. Trevor sneezed, his nose itching terribly. He peered at Alucard owlishly. “There's still time to change your mind, you know.” 

“Shut up. I made up my mind when I first smelled you,” Alucard said. With some struggle he said, “Ah. But you have a choice too. Just -- don't take a lot of time deciding.” 

“I've never made great decisions,” Trevor admitted. “And I won't be starting now.” 

Trevor’s heat, so far ignored by the two of them, decided now to make its presence known. The air was thick and full of pheromones. It was as if they could swim in it. Convenient timing, to be sure, but there it was. Perhaps it was simply his body deciding that it could cede control for a moment. Trevor wasn't sure. 

He peeled away his furs and his clammy clothes, already soaked with sweat. Alucard’s clothes seemed to naturally come off his body and perhaps even fold themselves. Trevor didn't know. 

He did, however, take care to notice everything about Alucard’s body. Things that hadn't been amply clear during his first fight with Alucard. The scar that slashed through his chest was less red and angry than before -- it seemed that it was healing rapidly, though Trevor winced at the thought that it must've been devastating when it was dealt to him. 

He thought Alucard would be as hairless down there -- he was wrong. He had also assumed that Alucard’s cock would be a decent size. He was wrong there too -- it was offensively large. 

“My ass is not going to fit that,” Trevor muttered. Alucard said nothing, but reached over to pull down Trevor’s smallclothes. It was no surprise that he smelled ripe -- his heat, combined with long days of travel and only intermittent access to water made sure of that. He was embarrassed when Alucard breathed in his skin with a groan, and flummoxed when he licked it. 

Their eyes met. 

Alucard licked his lip. “You smell … Very alive, Trevor. I don't mind it.” 

“Yes, I can see that, since you're licking me.” Trevor looked away from Alucard, who seemed content to poke and prod at him like he was an interesting specimen to be dissected. Actually, given Dracula’s interest in science and mutual enmity with his family, it was possible that Trevor was far from the first Belmont to suffer such a fate -- 

Well, he didn’t need to think about _that._

Alucard began to finger his hole, but Trevor didn't need it. He'd been ready hours ago, it seemed like. He'd always been a passionate lover, but no one inflamed him as much as Alucard did -- for better or worse.

“I'm ready,” he told Alucard, panting. “Just push in, it's all right.” 

For the first time, Alucard looked a little uncertain. “You might be hurt if I go too fast.” 

“I won't be,” Trevor assured him. “I'm used -- wait. Wait a minute. Alucard, is this your first time?” 

A faint flush crossed Alucard’s face. “Of course not.” 

“No, no, I can tell. You're a virgin vampire.” 

“Shut up. Do you want me to fuck you or not?” 

“If you can,” Trevor said with a snigger. Alucard bared his teeth. All of his teeth, especially the pointy ones. Trevor’s heart beat loudly in his chest. It was either fear or arousal. He reached back and grabbed hold of Alucard’s stiff cock and with a smug smile, he guided it into him and bore down. 

Alucard groaned loudly and thrust. And, in the heat of the moment, he bit Trevor deeply on his left nipple. Trevor slapped him. “Fuck you! Don't bite, you fuck-serpent!” 

Alucard looked at him, his mouth open and streaked with blood. He seemed almost unable to recognize him for a moment before his eyes cleared. “You’ll regret that, Belmont.”

(He didn't.) 

In the end, Trevor wasn't sure how many times he came, but he knew it was enough that he became loose-limbed and sore. Just as he felt Alucard’s knot begin to grow, Trevor slipped off his cock as quickly as he could. He grasped and pumped it, slippery with his slick, until it grew, monstrously large, in his fist. 

Alucard came in his hand, hot and sticky. Trevor licked some off his fingers, his eyes never leaving Alucard’s. “You weren't bad for a virgin,” he said cheerfully. 

“If you say anything more, I will bite you again,” Alucard said. Trevor flicked bits of come at him. With luck, some of it would dry in his beautiful, impossibly clean hair. He deserved no less than that. 

 

*

Sypha gave a little scream when she found them later, too wrecked to actually move more than a few inches away from each other. 

“Here,” she said, thrusting a little bag to Trevor, avoiding looking at his face or his cock. “It should work well enough.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Trevor said. 

“It's also -- birth control, if you need it.” 

“He didn't come in me,” he assured her. 

“I didn't ask,” Sypha said, walking away. “And I won't listen. Please clean yourselves up and see me downstairs.” 

More to himself than anyone else, Trevor said, “Can you imagine little semi-vampire Belmonts running around, being stronger and more beautiful than anyone? It would be disgusting, wouldn't it?” 

Alucard, who he thought had been sleeping, stirred. He did not startle Trevor in the least with that. Not at all. 

“Yes,” Alucard said. “That would be … bad. Anyway, you mean little Tepes, surely.” 

“Of course I don't,” Trevor snapped back. “They would be Belmonts and bastards, all. I won't marry you.” 

“I didn’t recall asking you to,” Alucard said with a sneer. 

“All right, just so that we’re clear,” Trevor said, getting up and stretching. He began to cast about for his clothes. They were scattered everywhere, while Alucard’s seemed to all be in a neat pile on top of Trevor’s furs. Typical. 

“The best thing to do would be to pretend this never happened,” Trevor continued. “Don't you agree?” 

“Yes,” Alucard said, with an elegant shake of his hair. Something shot out and hit Trevor on the forehead. Trevor reflected that Alucard was really, terribly petty. In that, he was very much like Trevor himself. 

“But still, they would be Tepes, I would make it so.” 

“You're absolutely mad,” Trevor said, half-admiringly. There were moments when he thought he could really love Alucard. Unfortunately for him and his heart, those moments seemed to come more and more often. 

"Well, anyway, are you up for round two, Alucard?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you rise from your bed -- like Dracula -- to write a few more stupid jokes for this story? This happens. Sorry, thank you, goodbye.

It had been a year and a half since Dracula’s death and Alucard had been busy. He only devoted half the day to his crippling depression regarding the death of his parents -- the rest of his time was devoted to bringing the Belmont hold and Dracula’s castle to rights. First of all, he'd had to fix the gaping hole on the roof of the hold -- otherwise the damp would surely ruin the books. He also worked methodically on getting rid of the collection of vampire skulls. Belmont had given him everything to him, hadn’t he? If he minded Alucard burning the skulls into ash and scattering them to the winds, he ought to come back and say so. 

But Belmont was gone, off having wild adventures with Sypha and Alucard didn’t mind a bit. He was happy in his mausoleum to his happy childhood, and in the nerve center of the enemies of his people. Perfectly happy… 

Nonetheless, when he heard a knocking on the castle door, Alucard was on high alert. He did not think it was a crowd of angry villagers with pitchforks -- the night horde had done a thorough job clearing the countryside of most people, and those who were left sensibly avoided the dark and looming castle that had suddenly decided to dominate the landscape. 

The knocking was restrained and hardly mob-like, though it did grow more impatient the longer Alucard hesitated. He had a good idea who was on the other side. 

“Belmont,” Alucard said, as he swung open the door. “To what do I owe this sudden pleasure?” 

“Oh, don’t look so sour,” said the permanently disheveled scion of the Belmont family. “Sypha says hello, by the way. Were you aware that she can now take over the world?” 

“I gathered. Will it be a problem?” 

“I don’t think so, she seems up for it and has some good ideas about running the place.” 

Trevor put down his pack and began to be grappling with something awkward in his cape. In fact, Trevor’s fur cape seemed to have grown in several dimensions since Alucard had seen it last, both in length and width. Alucard eyed it suspiciously. 

“Ah!” Trevor said triumphantly. He drew out a ruddy-faced toddler with a shock of fair hair from his cape and deposited him firmly into Alucard’s arms. 

“What …” It was rare that Alucard to be struck so speechless. “Belmont. _What._ ” 

“Don’t look at me!” Trevor said defensively. “This is as much your fault as mine.” 

“This is a child.”

“That’s right.” 

“ _Your_ child?” 

“Well, I’m not a kidnapper, so yes... Also, yours.” 

“Stake me immediately,” Alucard replied. The baby in his arms pressed his chubby fist against his chest. Trevor looked incredibly proud before he marshalled his features into a stern frown.

“Like I warned you several times before our -- last sexual encounter, things usually get fucked up, irreplaceably broken or otherwise ruined when I’m involved. I believe your reaction was that you didn’t care and it didn’t matter.” 

“Well, to be fair, I thought it didn’t matter because I was going to die.” 

“Yeah, same. But we were both wrong. So, anyway, meet Victor. He’s six months old but seems to have your weird genes, so he looks older. I can’t raise him on the road, but then I remembered you're rich and have a giant castle and can do it easily.” 

“I haven’t the faintest idea of how to take care of an infant,” Alucard began to say but he stopped when he saw Trevor’s face. 

“Yes,” Trevor said, a little unnecessarily. “Neither did I, but he's still alive. Well, anyway, I’ve got to go back. Don’t put him in your old nursery, that would be bad luck, I think.” 

“Wait,” Alucard said. Victor had grown more comfortable around him and began to slowly scale him, with the intrepid calm of a mountain-goat. "Victor. Hm. I see that you've gone with your family tradition of naming your child a regionally inappropriate name." 

"As if Mr. My-Name-Is-My-Father's-Name-Backwards has any right to talk." 

"Dracula's perfectly local." 

"Whatever. I could hardly call him Dracula again, could I? Or Tnomleb?" As he was speaking, Trevor picked his pack back up and swung it over his shoulder. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Didn’t I mention something about Sypha? Taking over the world? I'm to help. And there's still vampires to stake out there (oh, don’t look so offended) as well your father’s henchmen to see to.” 

“I’m going with you, then.” 

Trevor didn’t seem to think this was a good idea and said so. Alucard thought it was a very good idea, and said so. Victor seemed to want a part of the conversation and bit Alucard. His teeth were really coming in sharp.

And so it went. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for betaing this, Sath!!! 
> 
> Title from Leonard Cohen. [Listen to this song, buds.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYkJuAb0mMk)


End file.
